Question: 10 glue sticks cost $15.60. Which equation would help determine the cost of 15 glue sticks?
There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We know the cost of 10 glue sticks. We want to know the cost of 15 glue sticks. We can write the numbers of glue sticks as a proportion: $\dfrac{10}{15}$ We know 10 glue sticks costs $15.60. We can let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 15 glue sticks. The proportion of these costs can be expressed as: $\dfrac{\$15.60}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of glue sticks purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{10}{15} = \dfrac{\$15.60}{x}$